Ventus
|SynchronsprecherJA = }} Ventus, meist nur Ven genannt, ist einer der Hauptcharaktere aus Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Sein Name bedeutet "Wind" in Latein, passend zu Soras Name, welcher Japanisch für "Himmel" ist. Er war ein Schlüsselschwertträger bevor Sora einer geworden ist, außerdem wird er von Meister Xehanort als auch Meister Eraqus im Umgang mit dem Schlüsselschwert gelehrt. Er ist der jüngste im Trio, welches aus ihm, Terra und Aqua besteht. Bericht ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Einer von Meister Eraqus' drei Schülern. Zusammen mit Terra und Aqua genießt er die Ausbildung und sie sind Freunde wie Rivalen. Er ist jünger als Terra und Aqua, weshalb beide so etwas wie ihren kleinen Bruder in ihm sehen. Als ihm der maskierte Junge höchst Beunruhigendes über Terra erzählt, entschließt er sich, seinem Freund zu folgen und macht sich auf in verbotene Welten. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Vier Jahre bevor Aqua und Terra ihre Meisterzeremonie-Prüfung antreten, diente Ventus als Schüler für Meister Xehanort, als Teil des Plans, die X-Klinge zu schmieden. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, das Ventus nicht als geeigneter Kandidat in Frage kam, da er es verweigerte Dunkelheit gegen die Schattenschalke Herzlosen auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zu verwenden. Nachdem die Geduld von Meister Xehanort zuende war, benutzte er sein eigenes Schlüsselschwert gegen Ventus, um die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen zu extrahieren und um etwas aus purer Dunkelheit zu schaffen, welcher "Vanitas" von Meister Xehanort getauft wurde. Unglücklicherweise brachte dieser Prozess Ventus in einen Komatösen Zustand, in welchen sein Herz immer mehr an Kraft verlor. Meister Xehanort, verkleidet in einer Schwarzen Kutte, nahm Ventus zu den Inseln des Schicksals, um ihn ein restliches Leben in Frieden zu gewähren. Ventus landete im Ort des Erwachens, wo er in Kontakt mit dem Herzen des neugeborenen Soras kam. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung verband sich Ventus Herz mit dem von Sora. Sora half Ventus sein Herz zusammen zu flicken und am Leben zu bleiben, solange wie er brauchte, um sein Herz selbst wieder zu reparieren. Wieder auf den Inseln des Schicksals beschwörte Ventus sein Schlüsselschwert und erzeugte einen Lichtstrahl, welchen er in den Himmel schoss, ganz zu Meister Xehanorts erstaunen. Nach diesen Ereignis brachte Meister Xehanort Ventus zum Land des Aufbruchs, wo er als Schüler von Meister Erqus trainieren soll. Terra und Aqua empfingen Ventus mit offenen Armen. Irgendwann fragte Terra nach Ventus Vergangenheit, woraufhin er qualvoll schreite und bewußtlos umfiel. Meister Eraqus erklärte, dass dies geschehen ist, weil er seine Erinnerungen verloren hatte. Da Ventus immernoch nicht aufwachte, passte Aqua auf ihn auf, damit er stehts in Sicherheit war. Als er wieder aufwachte, eilte Aqua zu Meister Eraqus und Terra um ihnen über Ventus Erwachen zu berichten. Sein Herz fing langsam an sich zu erholen und er baute starke Freundschaften mit Terra und Aqua auf. Während einer Trainungsübung verlor Ventus beschäment, aber Terra und Aqua bauten ihn wieder auf, indem sie ihm sagten, er würde stärker werden. Mit der Zeit sind Terra und Ventus so gute Freunde geworden, als wären die beiden Brüder. Dabei ging Terra soweit, dass er Ventus sein altes Trainingsschwert aus Holz schenkte und ihn dabei die Ritual der Nachfolge-Rede hielt. Alle drei teilen den selben Traum: Ein Schlüsselschwertmeister werden. Jahre später wacht Ventus während eines Metoeritenschauers auf und rennt nach draußen um einen Blick auf die Sterne zu haben. Später treffen auch Aqua und Terra hinzu. Als Ventus über die Sterne und das Licht nachfragt, erklärt ihm Terra, dass jeder Stern eine andere Welt ist und vergleicht das Licht mit Ventus, was dieser jedoch nicht versteht. Nach einem kleinen hin und her zwischen den beiden Jungs, wollen die drei sich für die Meisterzeremonie am nächsten Tag vorbereiten. Nachdem Training gibt Aqua beiden einen Glücksbringer und erzählt ihnen die Geschichte dahinter. Die Glücksbringer, auch bekannt als Wegfinder, sind mit einer einer starken Magie versehen, welche eine "unzerstörbare Verbindung" herstellt. Nach dem sie die Glücksbringer erhalten haben, gehen die drei wieder zurück in ihr Schloss. Während der Prüfung pfuscht Meister Xehanort dazwischen und bringt die Lichtkugeln dazu Ventus und seine Freunde anzugreifen. Zusammen schaffen sie es die Kugeln zu vernichten und es geht weiter mit der Prüfung. Nach der Prüfung wird klar, das Ventus das Interesse von Meister Xehanort und seinem Schüler, Vanitas, geerntet hat. Ihr Absichten sind noch nicht erkennbar, weshalb Vanitas Ventus einen Anreiz gibt sein zuhause zu verlassen. Als Vanitas in Ventus Zimmer erscheint, gibt er ihm den Hinweis, das Terras Schicksal dunkel ist und "er eine andere Person wird". Ventus nimmt eine Abwehrhaltung ein und sagt zu Vanitas, dass er kein bisschen über Terra wissen würde. Sobald Vanitas durch den Korridor der Dunkelheit verschwindet, eilt Ventus nach draußen zu seinem Freund um mit ihm zu reden. Leider kommt Ventus viel zu spät, da Terra gerade dabei ist sich wegen einer Mission loszumachen. Zurückgelassen ohne die Chance wirklich mit Terra zu reden, entscheidet er sich selbst auf Reisen zu gehen und Terra zu suchen. Ventus besucht einige Welten und baut neue Freundschaften während seiner Reise auf. Im Zwergenwald hilft er Schneewittchen dem dunklen Wald zu entkommen und hilft ihr zum Zwergenhaus. Dort erfährt er, dass sie bereits auf Terra traf, woraufhin er versucht wieder auf den Boden zu kommen. Nachdem er einige weitere Unversierte getroffen hat, trifft er auf Die Königin, verkleidet als alte Frau, welche ihm erzählt, dass Terra sie mit dem Schlüsselschwert bedroht hatte. Ungläubig verschwindet Ventus in der Hoffnung, auf Terra zu treffen. Im Palast der Träume freundet Ventus sich mit Jacques und Cinderella an. Auch als er bemerkt, das es keine Spur von Terra gibt, hilft er dennoch aus, die Gegenstände für Cinderellas Kleid zu beschaffen und dabei auf Luzifer trifft. Als das Kleid fertig gestellt ist, bedankt sich Cinderella bei Jacques und Ventus; beide reden noch über ihre Träume. Hier entscheidet sich Ventus ein Meister des Schlüsselschwerts zu werden, den selben Traum welchen auch seine beiden Freunde mit ihm teilen. Im Verwunschenen Reich erhält Ventus einen weiteren Hinweis auf Terras Verbleib. Nachdem er das Herz der Prinzessin Aurora gerettet hat, trifft er auf Malefiz. Sie enthüllt ihm, dass Terra ihr bei dem Diebstahl des Herzens geholfen hat, jedoch taucht Aqua rechtzeitig noch auf um Ventus zu überzeugen, dass Malefiz lügen muss. Sie fragt ihn auch, ob er mit ihr zurück nach Hause kommt, jedoch weigert er sich, da er sich immernoch an die Warnung von Vanitas erinnert. Nachdem Ventus das Verwunschene Reich verlassen hat, trifft er erneut auf Vanitas, woraufhin er ihm sofort zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof folgt. Dort angekommen versucht er ein paar Antworten von Vanitas zu erhalten, wobei er nur das wiederholt, was er bereits im Land des Aufbruchs zu ihm sagte. Die zwei kämpfen daraufhin gegeneinander, jedoch verlierst Ventus schnell den Kampf und stirbt fast dabei. Doch als König Micky auftaucht und Ventus zur Hilfe eilt, schaffen sie es gemeinsam Vanitas zu besiegen. Er erzählt Ventus, bevor er verschwindet, das er ihm noch ein wenig Zeit gibt. Ventus und Micky stellen sich einander vor, wobei Micky ihm dabei von dem Sternensplitter erzählt und ihm erklärt, wie er funktioniert. Kurz darauf werden beide zusammen nach Radiant Garden befördert. Ventus versucht Micky zu folgen, wird jedoch von Aeleus und Dilan aufgehalten. Nachdem er einen Unversierten entdeckt gibt er die weitere Suche nach Micky auf und folgt dem Unversierten. Dabei wird er auf dem Weg zweimal angehalten. Das erste Mal von Dagobert, welcher ihm lebenslange Pässe nach Disney-Stadt schenkt und das zweite Mal von Merlin, der ihm etwas über das Buch 100-Morgen-Wald erzählt. Schließlich findet er den Unversierten, welchen er bereits einige Zeit lang schon verfolgt und trifft dort auch auf Terra und Aqua. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen den Triumvirator, doch nach ihren gemeinsamen Sieg wird die Situation noch schlimmer. Zuerst versucht Aqua Ventus dazu zu bringen, wieder nach hause zu kehren und danach geräd sie mit Terra in einen Streit um die Dunkelheit und Meister Eraqus Absichten. Die ganze Zeit über ist Ventus total verwirrt, da er seine Freunde noch nie so erlebt hat. Zum Schluss reicht es Ventus, woraufhin er zu Aqua sagt, dass ihr der Meistertitel zum Kopf gestiegen ist und wieder weiter auf die Suche nach Terra geht. Seine Suche wird nochmals Unterbrochen, als er Ienzo sieht, wie er von Unversierten angegriffen wird. Ohne zu zögern beschützt er den Jungen und besiegt die Angreifer. Even erscheint kurz darauf und dankt Ventus für seine Hilfe. Als er Even nach Terras Aufenthalt fragt, antwortet er, dass er es mal in der Gartenanlage probieren. Trotz das er Terra findet, ist ihre Wiedervereinigung nur von kurzer Dauer, da Terra ihn wieder verlässt, aber ihm sagt, dass, wenn er ihn wirklich braucht, wird er für ihn da sein. Danach trifft er nochmal auf Aqua, welche ihm in einen strengen Ton sagt, wieder zurück in die Heimat zu kommen. Als sie sieht, dass Ventus niedergeschlagen ist, wird sie weich und erklärt, dass sie nur das Beste für ihn will und er keinen Schaden erleiden muss. Ventus bleibt noch für ein bisschen in Radiant Garden, in Erinnerung schwelgend an die Zeiten, an denen ihre Freundschaft nicht durch irgendwelche Probleme zerstört wurde. Er bleibt zurück und wundert sich, was es eigentlich bedeutet Freunde zu sein und nachdem er Lea und Isa trifft, wundert er sich sogar noch mehr darüber. Als er seine Reise weiter antritt, hat er die Entscheidung getroffen, anstatt nach seinen alten Freunden zu suchen, sucht er sich lieber neue, womit es leichter für ihn ist zu verstehen, was Freundschaft ausmacht. Nachdem er die Arena des Olymps verlässt, wird ihm klar worauf es in einer Freundschaft ankommen und bemerkt, dass auch Terra und Aqua sich irgendwann wieder normal verstehen. Im Nimmerland findet er Mickys Sternensplitter und Käpt'n Hook, welcher den Sternensplitter gerade stiehlt und auch Naseweis gleich mitnimmt. Ventus freundet sich mit Peter Pan an und sie kämpfen gemeinsa gegen den Piraten und retten somit Naseweis. Ventus, Peter Pan, Dicki und Schlaui entschließen, ihre eigenen Schätze in die leere Schatzkiste zu legen, welche sie von Hook erbeutet haben. Das Hölzerne Schlüsselschwert hat viele Erinnerungen für Ventus, er tut es, mit seinen besten Erinnerungen an Terra und Aqua, in die Schatztruhe. Nachdem auch Hook beseitigt ist, ist auch der Sternensplitter wieder zugänglich und bringt Ventus zum mystischen Turm. Bei seiner Ankunft trifft er auf Donald Duck und Goofy, welche ihn gleich zu Yen Sid bringen. Dort findet er heraus, dass Micky verschwunden ist, aber Yen Sid bereits mit seiner Magie auf der Suche nach ihm ist und entdecken, dass er in Gefahr ist. Entschlossen dazu Micky zu retten, verlässt er den Turm und eilt zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, wo sich alles verändert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Meister Xehanort die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet hat und enthüllt ihm auch gleich sein Schicksals; Ventus ist nur dafür da, die X-Klinge zu schmieden, indem er mit seiner dunklen Seite verschmilzt. Er erzählt Ventus auch, dass dies der wahre Grund gewesen ist, warum er nie das zuhause verlassen sollte und ihm dauernd gesagt wird, dass er nach hause kehren soll, in der Angst, dass die X-Klinge geschaffen werden könnte. Nachdem er seine Vergangenheit kennen lernte, kehrt Ventus zurück zu Eraqus, damit dieser ihn vernichten kann. Glücklicherweise wird er von Terra gerettet und landet selbst auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Hier trifft er erneut auf Vanitas, welcher ihn daran erinnert, wie Meister Xehanort sie damals entzweit hat. Sobald die Erinnerungen zurückkehren, entscheidet sich Vanitas dazu, Ventus einen Grund zum Kämpfen zu geben. Er erklärt ihm, dass er zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof kommen soll, dem einzigen Ort an dem die X-Klinge geschaffen werden kann, falls er dies nicht tut, droht Vanitas damit Terra und Aqua umzubringen. Ventus macht sich los, um ein für alle Male die Dinge zu klären. Sobald er wieder mit seinen Freunden vereint ist, erklärt er seine Situation gegenüber ihm selbst und Vanitas und fragt, seine Freunde, ob sie ihn vernichten könnten, wenn sie gemeinsam die X-Klinge schaffen sollten. Sie sind zwar schockiert über diese Bitte, doch haben sie noch Bedenkzeit, da Meiste Xehanort und Vanitas eintreffen. Während ihrer letzten Schlacht auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, friert Meister Xehanort Ventus zu eis und wirft ihn von einer Klippe. Aqua schafft es ihn zu retten, bevor er auf den Boden fällt und zerbricht. Braig erscheint und greift Aqua an. Nachdem er sie lange genug abgelenkt hat, verschwindet er und Vanitas springt von oben auf sie herab und schaltet sie vorerst aus. Bevor Vanitas Aqua entgültig besiegen kann, schafft es Ventus sich mit all seiner Willenskraft aus dem Eis zu befreien und verwickelt Vanitas in einen Kampf. Nach dem Kampf zeigt Vanitas seine wahren Absichten und erklärt, dass die Unversierte aus seiner Negativität stammen. Nachdem er Ventus mit mehreren Schalks gefangen hat, verschmilzt er mit Ventus zusammen und übernimmt seinen Körper. 200px|thumb|Ventus schläft in der Kammer des Erwachens Vanitas wird von Aqua und Micky vernichtet und kurz darauf, als die X-Klinge Schaden vom Kampf genommen hat, beginnt ein innerlicher Kampf zwischen Vanitas und Ventus, in dem Vanitas erneut versucht sich mit Ventus zu vereinen und um die X-Klinge zu reparieren. Ventus verweigert dies allerdings und will lieber Vanitas vernichten und die X-Klinge zerstören, auch wenn das die eigene Zerstörung seines Herzens bedeuted. Zum Schluss dieses erbitterten Kampfes erzwingt Vanitas einen D-Link auf Ventus in der Hoffnung, ihre Fusion doch noch zu schaffen. Ventus weigert sich stetig und schafft es die X-Klinge endgültig mit Vanitas zu zerstören. Unglücklicherweise führt das auch dazu, das Ventus sein Herz verliert und in ein Koma fällt. Aqua legt seinen Körper in eine Kammer in das Schloss des Entfallens. Irgendwie schafft es Ventus Herz seinen Weg zu Soras Körper zu finden, wodurch Sora die Fähigkeit gegeben wird, ein Schlüsselschwert zu führen. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' thumb|Xion erscheint als Ventus In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, sieht Xigbar Xion (als unvollständiger Replika von Roxas]] als Ventus. Xigbar sagt, dass Ventus ihn immer ansieht, als hätte er seinen Goldfisch ertränkt, bevor er von Xion besiegt wird. Ventus wird auch von Xemnas oft erwähnt, welcher verzweifelt nach der Kammer des Erwachens sucht und deswegen auch schon oft Axel auf Mission schickte, um diese Kammer zu finden, jedoch immer erfolglos. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, als Sora das erste Mal in Hollow Bastion von der Organisation XIII aufgehalten wird, bleibt Xigbar zurück, um Sora zu verspotten, dass er ihn auch immer so angesehen hätte. ''Blank Points'' Im geheimen Ende von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep' ist Ventus zu sehen wie er auf einer Bank im Land des Aufbruchs schläft und von Terra aufgeweckt wird. Beide lächeln, schauen zum Himmel und sagen Soras Namen, mit einen Funken Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. Die Bedeutung dieser Szene ist noch nicht genau bekannt, da Terra in Terra-Xehanort gefangen ist und Ventus im Schloss des Entfallens in der Kammer des Erwachens schläft. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded erinnert sich Daten-Sora mit Hilfe von Daten-Naminé an Terra, Ventus und Aqua. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten Schlüsselschwert und Kampfstil Magie Verschiedenes D-Link :Hauptartikel: Ventus (D-Link) Waffen Galerie Datei:Ventus Schlüsselschwertgleiter.png|Vens Schlüsselschwertgleiter Datei:Ventus Rüstung.png|Ven in seiner Armor-Form Datei:Launischer Wind.png|Vens Schlüsselschwert: Launischer Wind}} Datei:Wegfinder Ventus.png|Vens Wegfinder Siehe auch *Vanitas *Sora *Roxas *Xion Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Charaktere Kategorie:Originale Charaktere Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger Kategorie:Land des Aufbruchs Kategorie:D-Links